Envainando la espada
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Poema] En honor a Kenshin Himura, exhitokiri battousai. Porque el espadachín puede morir, pero su leyenda vivira para siempre.


"**Envainando la espada"**

**-**

El tiempo pasa

La vida cambia

Todos avanzan

Pero la espada sigue imperturbable

Su filo ya desaparece

Pero su espíritu permanece

-

_Tras las huellas del soldado_

_-_

Años atrás

La sangre corría

Y era desperdigada

A los pies del espadachín

Y la sangre caía

Sobre la hoja de la espada

E inundaba su paso

De sufrimiento y de dolor

-

_Remembranzas que nos agobian_

_-_

La era cambia

El samurai cambia

Su corazón cambia

Pero nada puede quitarle el dolor

La angustia, la desesperación

El peso del pasado

Agobiando su corazón

-

_Las flores del cerezo caen_

_-_

Y entonces,

Una luz, mas all

A lo lejos, a la distancia

Un palpitar, un nacimiento

Una nueva oportunidad

Tras la espada que mataba

Y ahora solo quiere proteger

El destino del soldado

No abandonarla nunca

Su carga, su camino

La sigue llevando

Hasta la muerte

-

_Una sonrisa, una esperanza_

_-_

¿Merezco vivir?

¿Merezco la felicidad?

¿Merezco lo que la vida ahora me esta ofreciendo?

El espadachín se cuestiona

Da la vuelta

Y observa sus huellas

Aquellas huellas cubiertas de sangre

Aquel camino impregnado de dolor

Regresa la mirada

Y lo espera una sonrisa

Una hogar, una familia

Un redescubrimiento

Del amor

-

_Los cerezos caen, pero son hermosos_

-

Aquella espada que mat

Sin siquiera sentir piedad

Aquel destajador que obedeci

Sin molestarse en cuestionar

Renacen

La espada sirve al acongojado

El espadachín ayuda al débil

En esta era que ha cambiado

Después de la lucha y la muerte

Esta era forjada

Con la muerte del enemigo

Con la muerte del inocente

Tan solo a base de los caídos

Bajo la espada del destajador

¿Acaso hay redención?

¿Existirá el perdón?

Para esta carga tan pesada

Este dolor que lo acomete

El compromiso de la espada

Sin filo y sin liberación

-

_Tras esas nubes, sale el sol_

_-_

De nuevo la lucha

El pasado que lo persigue

El deber que lo llama

Sus habilidades que lo consumen

Ayudar

Sin descanso

Su felicidad

Su aflicción

-

_Después de la tormenta, verás el arco iris_

_-_

Y, sin embargo

El soldado siente el cambio

En su alma

Un alivio

Algo nuevo

En su corazón

Toda esta lucha

Toda esta crueldad

Y una sonrisa

Lo deshace

Ya no hay penas

Por tan solo un instante

Sobre el samurai

Brilla el sol

-

_Las angustias desaparecen_

_-_

Sigue avanzando

Sigue su vida

Ocurre un milagro

Y puede amar

El pasado ya lo deja

No se olvida

Pero se puede tan solo recordar

Sin ataduras

Sin remordimientos

Poder vivir

Y poder amar

-

_Al final del camino veras tu recompensa_

_-_

El soldado, ya cansado

Solo espera su final

No le queda mucho tiempo

No puede hacer ya más

Tan solo puede sonreír

Ahora

Al mirar atrás

Ve la espada ya guardada

Ni una mancha que limpiar

Está pura e impecable

Esa espada que mataba

Ese filo que destajaba

Esa arma que asesinaba

Ahora serena

Inconmovible

Redimida

Y al fin

En paz

-

_Los recuerdos permanecen_

-

La historia del soldado

En un segundo se desvanece

La gloria pasada

Un vago recuerdo

Pero lo vivido,

Lo vivido,

Queda impregnado en el alma

Como una marca

Imborrable

Un recuerdo

En el corazón

-

_Envaina la espada, guerrero_

_-_

Llego el final

Del camino

La fugaz vida

Se termina

Es tan larga

Y tan corta

Invaluable

Y la espada

En su vaina

También guarda

Los recuerdos

El pasado

La redención

Y el futuro

Que se pudo volver realidad

La antes bañada con sangre

Limpiada con el poder

De la piedad

Y el soldado

Ya descansa

Al final su vida

Tuvo sentido

-

_Eterno eres samurai_

_-_

Los años pasan

Los tiempos cambian

Mas la espada

Sigue constante

Inconmovible

En su vaina

Con sus recuerdos

Ya sola

Sin su guerrero

Él olvidado

Ella firme

El humano muere

Mas su leyenda

Permanece

Por la eternidad

**-OWARI-**

_En honor a Himura Kenshin..._

_El más piadoso de todos los hitokiri_

_Que su leyenda viva,_

_Para siempre_

_**Shary**_

_2004_


End file.
